Family Ties
by yourfavecouldnever82
Summary: Danny's fourth birthday party is eventful in more ways than one, but will a shocking revelation mark the ending of Lucky and Sam's happy marriage? AU futuristic. Lusam, with lots of Davis girls stuff thrown in for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

**Family Ties**

 **Author's note:** In this fic, Danny was never revealed as Jason's biological son. (Not yet anyway.) But he also never died nor came back with a new face. Oh, and I aged Cameron to a teenager finally because I can! Haha This is basically an AU futuristic family fic with some angst tossed in for good measure. It should be 9-10 chapters at most and I promise not to keep you hanging forever in limbo waiting for more.

 _I miss Lusam so much!_

P.S. Updates to my other stories are coming very soon. Don't give up on me yet.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _ **June 1, 2016**_

 _"Are we there yet?"_ Aiden Spencer asked as he shifted on the seat. He was excited. Excited as if the coming party were in his honor. Sam found it endearing. Meanwhile, four-year-old Danny - the strong and silent type if there ever was one - sat sandwiched in between his big brothers saying nothing. But Sam had seen the look of excitement flash across his bright blue eyes this morning when she had told him they were having a special party for him up at The Lakehouse. She knew he was looking forward to it just as much as everyone else was. He was just like his uncle though in that he wasn't overly demonstrative or talkative. It was something she appreciated, something that stabilized her somehow, because she could depend on it. Danny was sweet and shy and Aiden wild and excitable and now-teenage Cameron was alternately sulky and smiley. (Smiley anyway when Sam's sister Molly was around.) This life she had at this moment was peaceful and calm and only occasionally now did her deepest insecurities rear their ugly head.

"Almost there, bud," her husband answered looking at the boys in the rearview mirror. He smiled at them a moment before turning that boyishly-handsome smile on her. He lightly reached for her left hand and brought it to his lips, gently pressing his lips into her palm for a moment, as Cameron and Aiden howled their disgust. She just smiled back at him as he placed her hand back on her growing belly.

"I love you," he whispered to her and she nodded, mouthing the words back to him. She massaged the mound of flesh under her turquoise maternity top and rested her head back on the seat, watching the town zip by her window. All around her were familiar sights and sometimes she found it incredibly hard to believe that she had lived here for so long. Before coming to Port Charles, she had never stayed in one place for longer than a year or two at a time. Usually less when she was running cons …

She marveled how much everything had changed since first coming to the New York hamlet on the heels of one Jasper Jacks. (Jax who was now happily married to chatty Nurse Nadine.) Sam had not ever been in love with Jax but she had appreciated him. He was the first man to really evoke her attentions and he had brought her here where she had ended up finding true love. True, abiding love. She had lost a lot too – a lot of it due to her own fears and reactionary behavior – but she had found happiness somehow. Being Lucky Spencer's wife, getting her second chance with him when she thought all was lost forever, was a beautiful thing.

She smiled as she felt Lucky watch her as they came to a stop at a red light. "Penny for your thoughts," he said.

Sam turned to face him, hand never leaving her stomach where their little girl was growing inside of her. "I am thinking how lucky I am – no pun intended. I had nothing and no one when I first came to Port Charles and now … Look around the car, Lucky, I have it all."

"The idea of having it all used to scare you," Lucky said as the light turned green and he put his foot gently on the gas pedal.

"You know me so well," Sam said. "All I knew was that when you thought you had it all, that's when you had everything to lose but… I have stopped looking over my shoulder every two seconds since you came back into my life. I have started looking forward and that's a gift, Lucky, a gift you gave me."

"You did the same for me, Sam," Lucky said.

"Ugh you guys are so sappy," Cam complained.

"Oh you have no idea, Cameron," Sam said winking at her step-son in the rearview mirror. He shook his head at her but gave her the briefest of smiles. Sam had never helped raise a teenager before and this was a new experience that she found alternately infuriating and satisfying.

Lucky chuckled, his laugh a rich, throaty sound that Sam liked to hear so much.

"Dad, are we there yet?" Aiden piped up again.

"We'll be there in less than two minutes," Lucky said. "No worries, bud. We will get there before the cake is all gone."

"There will be cake?" Danny finally spoke and Sam looked at him in the rearview mirror with a big smile on her face. The gleam in her son's eyes was unmistakable now.

"Yep, cake. Lots of cake," Sam said. "And neither your grandma Alexis nor I made it so it should be edible."

"Edible?" Danny echoed.

"Yeah that means you can eat it without puking everywhere," Cam said with a smirk. He had been a witness to and victim of Sam's cooking experiments.

Danny just nodded but he was smiling happily as Lucky pulled up in front of the Lakehouse. "We're here, we're here!" Aiden crowed happily as he began to anxiously tap on the window as if it would get him out of there any faster.

Lucky brought the Jeep to a stop and they began to pile out. Cameron helped Danny out of his booster seat and Lucky opened the door for Aiden who came hurtling out and ran up the steps, screaming _"We're here!"_ excitedly and loudly.

Cameron walked ahead with Danny and Lucky helped Sam out of the Jeep. Together they walked hand-in-hand to the house. They had just stepped over the threshold though when they were pulled in opposite directions. Aiden was tugging on Lucky's arm, wanting to show him the stack of presents Danny was getting and Molly wanted to confide something in Sam as did Kristina who was looking at Taylor Wallace with a knowing grin.

Sam was soon pulled into the kitchen where Alexis was overseeing the caterers. She got to give her mom the briefest of hugs, and then her sisters propelled her outdoors to the patio and began to jockey for whom got to tell her their news first. Life was certainly never dull in this family.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"My news comes first," Kristina insisted. She looked at Sam and Molly pleadingly. "Please let me go first."

Molly shook her head and smiled. "Okay. Who needs to know that I got into Yale?"

"Cheater!" Kristina said but she was laughing. She hugged her younger sister good-naturedly.

"Congrats, Molly," Sam said, getting in on the hug as best as she could with her pregnant belly. "I knew you could do it."

"I am so excited," Molly enthused. Sam was thinking Cameron wouldn't be half so excited that the object of his affection was leaving town in the fall but she didn't say anything about it, of course.

"I get to study romantic literature my first semester!"

"You'll be in heaven," Sam said.

"Speaking of romance …" Kristina said and lifted a chain from inside her blouse. Hanging on it was a small, sparkling pink diamond ring.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam asked, eyes practically bugging out.

Kristina nodded happily. "Yep, Taylor popped the question!" she said. "And I am really happy. I know this marriage will be so good."

"So much better than the disaster with Trey I hope," Molly put in.

"Of course!" Kristina said. "Trey was a fluke, a moment of insanity. But Taylor is … Taylor."

"It's so romantic that he waited all that time just for you to realize that you belong together," Molly said with a wide, dreamy smile. Though she was turning eighteen this year and was very sophisticated and mature in her carriage and demeanor, Sam could often see little glimpses of the little girl she used to be. The girl who had always had her head buried in a romance novel; spouting stories about true love and acts of chivalry and valor.

"Sam, you really haven't said much," Kristina said, turning to face her eldest sister. "Please tell me you're happy for me."

"Oh I am," Sam said. "I just wonder how Mom is going to react."

"She's going to say I'm too young, too impressionable, too vulnerable," Kristina said. "But it's not true and for once, I know exactly what I want."

Sam smirked. "Good luck explaining that to her."

Kristina latched her arm through Sam's. "Well see, that's where you come in, Sam, big sister of mine …"

Sam held up a hand. "Oh no. I am not dropping the bombshell or doing your dirty work for you. Not this time."

"Sam, please," Kristina pleaded.

"Not even if you offer me something with cherries on top," Sam said. "Speaking of cherries, I am having a serious craving…"

"I know where the jar of Maraschinos is hidden," Kristina said coyly.

Sam shook her head and sighed. "Alright you twisted my arm. Lead me to the Maraschinos first though. The marriage revelation will have to come out later."

XoXoXo

Back inside the house, Alexis was still overseeing the catering staff. She clearly wanted everything to go perfectly for her grandson's fourth birthday. Sometimes Sam thought of the months she had been cheated out of raising Danny all thanks to Heather Webber and Todd Manning and she got mad all over again but she refused to let the memories of the past haunt her today. Today was a day of celebration and that's the spirit she intended to embrace.

The caterers set out the heaping plates of food and Sam moved over to her Mom, slowly sliding an arm around Alexis's trim waist. "It smells great," Sam said. This was the first pregnancy she had really gotten to enjoy so she was eating probably more than she should. She speared an olive and popped it in her mouth as Alexis shook her head.

"The party hasn't officially begun yet," she said but Sam knew she wasn't upset. She rubbed Sam's tummy lightly. "But since you are eating for two, I'll make an exception."

"In that case, let me have another one," Sam said and popped another black olive in her mouth. Chewing thoughtfully, she hugged her Mom. "I am going to get so fat. Hell, I already am."

"It's a pregnant woman's prerogative to eat whatever her doctor says she can," Alexis said.

Sam smiled as she looked over the feast. "You really went all out for Danny."

"He's four. It's a grandmother's prerogative to spoil her grandchildren rotten." Alexis rubbed Sam's belly again. "This one will be spoiled too."

"I don't doubt it." Sam shifted on her feet. "So who's all coming?"

"Patrick, Robin, Emma –"

"What about Noah?" Sam asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Alexis suddenly busied herself retossing the already tossed salad. "He might come …"

"Did you invite him?" Sam pressed.

"I may have mentioned it, possibly …"

"Mom –"

"Sam, I thought you had given up on trying to set me up with random men."

"Noah Drake is not a 'random' man though, Mom. He's handsome and kind and thoughtful and he looks at you like you hung the moon."

Alexis flushed. "Oh come on. He does not."

"He does so," Sam insisted. "You and Noah would be a wonderful couple."

"That's what you said about Mac."

"Okay I was wrong about him considering he –"

"Wed his ex-wife again?"

"Yeah …" Sam shifted on her feet. "But I really believe Noah is different. You should take a chance on him. Take a chance on love."

"Have you been sneaking glances at some of Molly's romance novels?" Alexis asked. "Love has passed me by, Sam. And believe it or not, I'm perfectly fine with it that way."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Sam raced as fast as her pregnant body would carry her to answer it. She smiled when she opened the door and saw who was standing there bearing gifts. "Mom," she smiled. "Dr. Drake Senior is here!"

XoXoXo

Danny was sitting in Lucky's lap as Aiden enthusiastically shook each of Danny's presents while Danny smiled. Lucky looked at Aiden and shook his head at him. "You might break something in one of those."

"I won't," Aiden promised and kept feeling and shaking everything. There was a mountain of presents gathering on the table and more and more were heaped onto the pile as more guests arrived. Lucky had lost count at just how many people were there. There had been thirty at his last count.

Just then the doorbell rang again and Aiden asked, "More people? More presents?"

Lucky laughed. "Probably."

He turned to see who was at the door and was surprised to see none other than his own brother and nephew walk into the Lakehouse. "Nikolas?" He asked in a low voice full of the surprise he felt. It had been over a year since he had last seen his eldest brother and his nephew Spencer. The last time they had all gotten together was for Sam and Lucky's wedding.

Nikolas smiled a little unsurely as people surrounded him and Spencer. Spencer, who looked every bit like his father. The little boy Lucky remembered was not so little anymore though.

Lucky set Danny down on his two little feet and moved over to Nikolas, offering him a quick hug. He hugged Spencer as well. "I had no idea you two were in town."

"We weren't sure we would be until yesterday," Nikolas said. "So we didn't tell anyone but Alexis that there was a possibility we would be here."

Lucky nodded. "I'm glad you're here." And he meant it. Their problems from the past seemed suddenly a whole lifetime and a half ago. Their formerly strong sibling bond was mending slowly but surely.

Spencer was soon led away by Aiden and some of the other kids at the party. Lucky and Nikolas started to catch up but were soon interrupted by Sam and Alexis who wanted to give Nikolas hugs and in Alexis's case, a kiss on the cheek. Nikolas smiled and Lucky noticed for the first time that the smile touched his eyes. That hadn't happened since before Emily's untimely death years before.

Sam moved to Lucky's side and took his hand. She smiled at him. "Your brother looks happy."

"I know, it is a surprise… Do you think he's found someone or –"

"We'll have to ask," Sam said with a smile. "But for the record, I hope so. If I know anything at all it's that love really does have a healing power." She kissed Lucky then and he enveloped her into his strong arms, embracing her as tightly as he dared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The party was well underway now. There were at least forty people there and it was loud, very loud, but also an incredibly joyous occasion. "No one better call the fire department," Alexis said as she surveyed the goings-on. There were wall-to-wall people inside the living room and the ones who weren't sitting or talking were outside with the kids hanging around the jumbo bouncer Alexis had rented for the occasion.

"Why is that?" Sam asked as she nibbled on Maraschinos cherries straight from the jar.

"We have clearly exceeded the safe limit of maximum number of occupants in the house. By far," Alexis said.

Sam smirked at her legal-eagle mother. "No one will call because they don't want to ruin Danny's special day. Nothing is going to ruin today," she vowed.

Alexis nodded and then zeroed in on the jar in Sam's hand. "Are those my Maraschinos? I was saving those for ice cream time."

"Oops," Sam said with a smirk. "Forgive me?"

"I suppose so," Alexis said mock-grudgingly. She then kissed Sam's forehead before melding into the crowd, heading back to the hosting duties she was taking oh-so-seriously.

Sam finished off the jar of Maraschinos and set it in a nearby trash bag. She then wandered outside where the children were currently taking aim at a piñata shaped like a Chevy Camaro. Even at his young age, Danny was crazy about auto mechanics. He had toy trains, cars, and motorcycles at home, in spades.

Sam slid into an empty chair beside her sister in law. "Hey, Lulu," she greeted the blonde.

"Hi, Sam," Lulu said. "This is certainly one of the grandest birthday parties I've ever been to."

Sam nodded and cupped her belly. "I know. My mom went a little overboard, didn't she?"

Lulu nodded. "Yeah but it's nice," she said. "I hope when and if Dante and I ever have kids … Well I just hope my parents bother to show up at least."

Sam looked at Lulu, noting the faraway look in her big green eyes. "I am sure Luke and Laura will go out all out for any baby of yours."

Lulu's eyes moved to Sam's full stomach and Sam saw distinct pain and longing in them. It was well-known that Dante and Lulu had been trying for years to have children with no success. They had managed to get pregnant once about two years ago but Lulu had miscarried before her first trimester was over. If anyone knew the pain that went with the want of a child, it was Sam and her heart went out to both of them.

"I hope so," Lulu finally said and took a sip of her cold soda.

"I believe it will happen," Sam said. "Sometimes it just takes a while."

Lulu smiled a bit. "It will happen. I just wish it was now. But Dante and I have decided to undergo IVF so maybe soon; your little girl will have another cousin to play with."

"I would really love that," Sam said earnestly.

"I am going to inside. It's a little humid out here," Lulu said and offering Sam a smile, she scooted off. Sam sensed she wanted to be alone and it was okay. She just wished everyone could be as happy as she was right now.

She looked around spotting Lucky coming towards her with Aiden. Aiden had big streaks of frosting on his face and Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Is it cake time already and I didn't know it?"

"No," Lucky said. "Aiden got hungry and the whole smorgasbord your mom put out wasn't good enough for him, I guess. So fair warning, he decimated the birthday cake."

Aiden looked at Sam with eyes full of tears. His eyes were just like his daddy's and Sam immediately held out her arms to him. "I'm sorry, Sam," he moaned as he buried his teary face in the crook of her neck.

"I know you're sorry," Sam said, unable to be mad at him. "Just be patient next time okay? Cake time was coming soon."

"Am I in trouble?" Aiden asked with a sniffle.

Sam looked at Lucky and they both shook their heads. "No but I do need you to find Danny and tell him what you did. And say sorry to him because it's his birthday cake, not ours."

"Alright," Aiden said. "He's in the bouncy house with Spencer."

"Get thee to the bouncy house then," Sam dramatically. Aiden stared at her questioningly. "That means go in there and tell Danny what happened."

Aiden nodded. Sam dabbed at his teary eyes and he gave her a hug before running off like a shot.

"You're good with him," Lucky said as he dropped down into the chair Lulu had vacated and took Sam's hand. "He has a lot of Luke in him."

"And that's why you love him so much," Sam said. "Even when they're both being rascals, they are still very lovable."

Lucky smiled. "I can't believe my dad didn't show up today. Not that I really expected him too. It's not like Danny is his step-grandson or anything…"

Sam looked at Lucky sympathetically. "I think sometimes it's hard for him, Lucky. I mean, we all remember and loved Jake but Luke … He actually stole Jake's life from him and that's a heavy burden to bear. Seeing the kids probably makes him sad."

"I am sure it does but his remaining grandchildren want to know him too," Lucky said. He sighed. "It's alright. I know he loves them; maybe one day he'll just show it."

Sam leaned over and kissed him. Cameron walked by and spotted them and quickly hurried off.

Sam laughed. "I think our PDA makes people feel uncomfortable," she said.

"Cam's a teenager now. Anything to do with parents makes him uncomfortable."

Sam nodded. "Okay that's true… Oh by the way, did you find out anything from Nikolas?"

Lucky smirked. "You are so nosy."

"I'm a PI. It's in my blood. But don't pretend you weren't curious too. I saw you both talking for a good twenty minutes before he got a phone call and left the living room. Was the call from a woman?"

Lucky nodded. "Yes, if you must know."

"Well details! Details!"

"Damn pregnant women are pushy," Lucky teased.

"Oh you have no idea, Mr. Spencer. Now spill!"

"All I know is that she's French. Her name is Yvette and she's Spencer's au pair."

"He's having an affair with the nanny?" Sam smirked.

"It's not an affair. They're both single. And he's happy. That's what matters."

Sam nodded. "Of course. Having someone in your life who makes you want to wake up every morning … That's the best part of life." She kissed him again and then pulled away. "Now I better go inside and see if I can help Mom salvage the cake somehow."

"You and baking don't mix."

"I know. Maybe I can just stop her from having a heart attack when she sees what has become of the cake," Sam said and touched his cheek before hurrying off.

XoXoXo

Sometime later all the party guests were gathered in the living room watching Danny open his presents. There was a mountain of colorful packages and trinkets and he smiled happily over each one. Sam sat with him on her lap, reading the endearments on the birthday cards because he was too young to do so just yet. Lucky sat beside her with Aiden who was oohing and ahhing over each present. He had stuck about five discarded bows onto this head and was happily adding more each chance he got. The other kids at the party were eating what was left of the cake or just playing on the carpet together. Alexis was busy snap-snapping-snapping pictures of every little thing while Noah tried to also engage her in conversation. Occasionally she would stop what she was doing and look at him and then she would blush. Patrick and Robin were in the corner lamenting over how fast kids grew up, including their own daughter Emma. Carly was feeding her youngest daughter a bottle while Joss sat in front of her picking at the last remnants of her cake. Kristina was sitting on Taylor's lap and seemed very happy there. They whispered back and forth and more than once Kristina touched the chain around her neck softly. Molly had a stack of papers in front of her and was writing down the name of each person at the party and what they had brought so she could give the present list to Sam later and Sam could write out thank you notes for Danny. Cameron was right beside her, just staring at her profile with a puppy dog expression on his cute face. Nikolas was sitting by the door, near Spencer, and just smiling at the goings-on around him though Sam expected he also had other things on his mind … All around them friends and family were enjoying the day but no one as much as Sam it seemed. It made her so happy to have what she had always wanted – a place to belong.

Danny was unwrapping the last of the presents when there was suddenly a knock at the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door as Nikolas went to answer it. He pulled it back and Sam was surprised to see none other than Jason Morgan standing in the doorway. He looked uncomfortable, borderline sheepish, at being the object of everyone's attention. He shifted from one foot to another as he held up a small wrapped gift.

"This is for Danny," he said.

Nikolas held open the door and Jason slowly walked inside. Danny spotted the man he called "Uncle Jason" and raced over to him, hugging his knees tightly. "You came!" he enthused.

"Yeah. I couldn't miss the chance to wish you a happy fourth birthday," Jason said and passed the little boy his gift. His eyes met Sam's then and she smiled at him approvingly. She then looked at Lucky. He was trying to smile as well but it was obvious the facade was faltering …

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sam looked at Lucky and longed to reach out to him but it was impossible at the moment. She knew the Jason he liked best was the Jason who stayed far away from all of them but right or wrong, Sam had let Jason have a relationship with his nephew, though it had taken a long time to get to the place where Jason could look at Danny and not see Franco. But he had vowed never to punish Danny for how he came to be and he had kept his promise.

Jason looked awkwardly around the room as everyone kept staring at him. Sam stood and moved over to him and Danny finally, waving at the rest of the guests dismissively. "As you were," she said lamely.

The party started to pick up again and Sam, Jason and Danny ended up on the porch. Danny wrapped an arm around Jason's legs until Jason picked him up and rested the little boy on his hip. "Happy birthday, Danny," he said quietly, offering the child a smile that seemed a little forced in Sam's opinion. She refused to read anything into it though.

"Thanks," Danny said. "You stay here?" He asked.

Jason shook his head. "I wish I could but I have to leave on a trip. You remember Sonny?" Danny nodded. He saw Sonny pretty regularly being that his aunt Kristina was Sonny's father. "Well he's my boss and he needs me to do some work for him, out of town. I just didn't want to miss the chance to wish you a happy birthday."

Danny looked disappointed but nodded, hugging his uncle. "See you soon?" Danny asked.

Jason lightly ruffled Danny's blonde hair. "I promise," he said. He gave Danny a little hug and then set him down. He looked at Sam. "Take care, Sam."

"You too," Sam said and reached out and grasped her son's hand. "Come on, Danny, you have to open the rest of your presents."

Danny nodded, said "okay" and then walked with Sam inside. She heard the ignition of Jason's truck start up in the next moment and looking over her shoulder, saw him peel out of the driveway.

XoXoXo

Present time finished in time and by the end of it all, a stack of toys and games sat in the middle of the living room. However, the one present Danny couldn't let out of his sight was a little black and red toy motorcycle – the gift Jason had brought him. Danny had always been fascinated by mechanical things and this was no exception.

The party started wrapping up around six-thirty. The sun was dipping towards the horizon as Lucky and Sam thanked everyone for coming and walked out each of their guests. The boys were watching one of Danny's new movies with Molly in her room. Last time Sam had checked, Cameron was in there, gazing adoringly at a still seemingly oblivious Molly.

"What a day," Lucky murmured as he shut the door after Nikolas and Spencer who were spending the rest of the week on Spoon Island.

"Yes, definitely," Sam agreed. "It was wild and Danny got so many presents!"

"I noticed," Lucky said.

Sam saw the forlorn look in Lucky's eyes and reached for him. "He loved your present too, Lucky. I know he did." Lucky had gotten him a Little Tykes motorized Jeep that he could drive around in. However, Aiden had somehow gotten the first spin on it.

"I am sure he did," Lucky said. Sam pulled him close and held him, placing his hand on her full belly. There was nothing she loved more than Lucky touching their baby.

"You're an amazing father to Danny – to all of our kids actually," Sam said. "Don't forget that."

She started to lean in for a kiss when Kristina came hurtling into the room. "Sorry to interrupt," she said. "But, Sam, its time."

"Time for what?" Lucky asked, disentangling himself from Sam very reluctantly.

"You'll see," Sam said warily. "Is Taylor still here or did he run off to hide from Hurricane Alexis?"

"Ugh. She's not going to take this well, is she?" Kristina fretted. "And yes Taylor is still here. He's out on the patio talking to one of his friends on the phone. He promised to be here when the bomb drops though. I hope Mom will be happy for me, Sam. Taylor is not Trey!"

"I know," Sam said. "But no mother wants their kids to grow up so fast. Trust me; I want the boys to stay small forever, even if it's not realistic."

Kristina smiled warily as Alexis emerged from the kitchen. "Sam, Kristina told me you wanted to tell me something."

Sam gave Kristina the evil eye and then turned to face their mom. She grasped Alexis's hands and Alexis's eyes went wide. "Oh God, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mom," Sam promised. "It's actually really good news and I know you can be happy for Kristina."

Alexis looked at Kristina. "Oh god, you're pregnant too!"

Kristina shook her head. "I am not pregnant, Mom."

"Then what is it?" Alexis asked just as the door opened and Taylor strode back into the room. He looked at them all and then moved to Kristina's side, threading their fingers together.

"Mom," Sam said. "Kristina wants and needs you to be happy for her. She has made a choice she is confident about and –" She broke off for a moment to catch her breath. "Taylor has proposed to Kristina and she has said 'yes'."

Alexis looked panicked at the thought. Another one of her girls seemed to be moving along, out of her reach, and though Taylor was a nice boy, Alexis didn't truly trust any man with her daughters' gentle hearts – except maybe Lucky. He had been around for years, long enough to prove himself.

"Mom, please don't blow a gasket," Kristina begged as with her free hand she pulled the ring off the chain and slid it onto her finger. "Taylor and I are really happy. We belong together, just like Lucky and Sam do. We got a second chance, just like they did too. Be happy for us."

Alexis sighed. "I am trying here," she said. "It's just you are all growing up so fast; Molly will be leaving for college soon, Sam's having another baby and will be so busy and you Kristina will probably move away with Taylor when he passes his bar exam…"

"Change is a part of life," Sam said. "Isn't that what you're always telling us?"

"You're using my words against me here."

"Mom, we all love you and just know that though things aren't always going to stay the same, we're the same daughters who love you," Kristina said.

Taylor looked at Alexis. "I love your daughter so much and I promise I am always going to treat her right. However, I know she won't marry me unless you give your approval. So please let her and I be happy."

Alexis looked at them and finally nodded, opening her arms to her daughters. Sam and Kristina crowded around her as best as they could with Sam's protruding stomach in the way.

Just then Molly approached and broke out into a smile. "Oh now that's what I like to see," she said as she ran over to them and indulged in a Davis girls group hug.

When they pulled apart, all the women were teary eyed but trying not to let on just how affected they were. Just then Cameron walked into the room with a disgusted look on his handsome face. "Danny puked," he said.

Aiden came out too. "Eww – his barf smells!" He covered his nose pointedly.

Lucky looked at Sam. "I am guessing he had too much birthday cake. I'll go get him."

Sam nodded and looked at her mom. "We'd better take him home, give him a bath and tuck him in so he can rest his tummy."

"Okay," Alexis said. "But poor little guy. It's his birthday and he's not feeling well."

"He'll be alright," Sam said assuredly. "Like Lucky said, I think he just had too much of the reassembled birthday cake. He's just fine."


End file.
